The End
by Ryo530
Summary: It's at the end and they all knew it but they want to have hope. Hope that she'll continue on with the, but...she's gone. They want her back but she just tells them that she lived long enough and it was enough for her. This is her last moment with them and she want it to be the best. Previous account is Ryo53 but made a new account. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1: The End and The New Start

**I'm Ryo53 the author of The End that was supposed to continue but because during the time I was gone, the email I had used for that account had somehow disappeared and I was unable to get the account back. Really I'm sorry. I don't remember which one of my spare email it was and I can't find that one email so I had no choice but to make another one. I'm continuing my stories on this account from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: Kamigami no Aosobi does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The End and The New Start

It was a bright warm day, for many people save for these nine individual whom all deemed that it was a day that they had all been wishing and hoping to never come. Those eight young-looking men stood surrounding a bed where laid an old woman whose face was adorned with a lovely smile. The men were frowning not wanting to believe what had and will happen to their first and only human friend. Only one thought ran through each of their mind 'Why?' Why did it turn out like this? Why can't they do anything? Why won't she accept their help? Why did they build such strong and tight connections with her? Why didn't they remember that this will happen earlier? Why?

"You guys, please don't look so depressed." the gray headed woman said looking at her friends that can be easily mistaken as her children or grandsons.

"B-but! Yousei-san, y-you're..." the tall messy blonde guy with green eyes couldn't complete his sentence as he looked away from her, his eyes swell with tears. His voice was wavering in what everyone recognizes to be anxiety and grief. He couldn't accept it or even say it. They all comprehend what he was going to say even if he didn't finish that sentence. He didn't need to.

"Apollo-san." the woman said softly reaching out to pat the crying blond. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Yui-san" the green hair man bows gracefully. "If you weren't close to me then this wouldn't happen."

"Hades-san, this is something that will happen one day so it's not your blame. It would have still happened sooner or later even if I never encounter you all. We all knew it was going to happen and we still can't stop it. Please don't accuse yourself of anything. It's never your fault."

"B-but...maybe you'll live much more if I wasn't near."

"But I'm glad to have you're all here. If one was missing then it wouldn't have been the same as always right?"

The purple hair god stood there not speaking with his normal poker face on but to the people in the room it was full of concern and sorrow. "...Yui-san.."

The woman called Yui, chuckle softly at him. "Tsukito-san, I'm fine. You're all worrying too much."

A crash heard from the blue hair god his hair covering his enraged sad eyes. "Why? Why is it so soon?"

"Takeru-kun, I lived a long time and I'm happy with everything. Even if it's barely a fraction of your life but it was my whole life living on this Earth with you all." holding the hand of his brushing it softly wishing to reduce the pain even a fraction.

She understood it was painful for all of them to have a human companion like her whom will perish soon. She knew that they would still remember every moment they spend together even after thousands and thousands of years. She knew they would all be crushed and hurt but it's something that is fated to happen. She didn't accept their help to get her to become immortal because it would've broken the equity and the balance of the world. She knew.

"This is a lie, a trick, a joke!" the god of fire and trickery said trying to laugh but what came out was a force one. "This can't happen. Y-you can't deceive me!"

"Loki-san, a human life isn't a joke or a lie nor a game. It's more painful to accept it later if you think it that way now."

"Yui-san...please...don't go." the god of light said rubbing his tears that were flowing down unstop.

"Balder-san, I know that I'll be gone but...I'm still here. I'm here by your side." Squeezing his hand clutching it wanting to brighten him up even the slightest.

"Kutanagi, who am I going to protect if you're gone? I was created to protect and watch over you, you know." the yellow and white rag doll said resting on her lap.

"Hm...there's many people out there whom you should and want to protect. Protect those you hold precious, Melissa."

"Yui-san, who will help me take care of the garden if you're gone." The wine god said attempting to repress his voice but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. None of them could control anything at the moment. Not time, not space, not themselves, nor life nor death, nothing at all.

"But I'm sure that even without me you'll grow those plants just fine, Dionysus-san. You have done it before you met me and I know you can do it now. Take good care of them ok? I wish I could stay longer to watch it grow." looking outside to see the various plants and vines outside the house.

"D-don't say it like that," he replied gloomily his voice cracking more and more now just like their hearts.

"...Loki and Balder will be miserable without you." the thunder god said softly.

"I know they will. I'll miss everyone too. You'll miss me too won't you, Thor-san?" after a few seconds he give a slow nod.

They all were looking away no longer wanting to see that frail, ill, aged woman that replace their friend that was so young and healthy a while ago. Her beautiful dark purple hair was now replaced with gray ones. Her innocent warm brown eyes were still the same but more mature. She looks so delicate to them making it seem like even the softest brush can destroy her. It was all so difficult on them to walk her like that. It was so difficult to see her mature whereas they still resemble the same. It was all so difficult.

"Everyone, please listen to me. I never have or will regret meeting any of you. Plus I've enjoyed my life till now and I love every moment of it. I understand that I won't be able to be here by you all but on the other hand, I will."

"Yousei-san, w-what do you mean?" Apollo asked still sniffing as they all face her closing up around the bed again.

"You can't see me but I'll be here," Yui point at each of their chest, "I'll live eternally in your heart and within your memories. As long as you remember me, I remain here forever."

Pointing at the boxes beneath her bed as they each seize a box with their name on it staring at it. "Those are what I thought you would like. Hehe, I hope you'll like them. Open them."

They were all curious about what was in the box that they never notice was under the bed until she pointed it out. Slowly each of them opens the box to see many things in their boxes that made their heart itch. They all received an album with their name on the cover with their symbol and color. Tears made fill their eyes as they pull out the things to look at it carefully.

Apollo got a handmade white scarf with an orange on either end of it with his name stitch at the center in a bright golden thread, wrapping it around him and thought about how it smells like oranges that he loves. Another thing was another handmade yellow sweatshirt folded perfectly on top of the box. A small yellow box with an orange ribbon tied to it that had contains a golden ring with a green jewel to enhance it. Yui motioned him over to put the ring on him herself.

"I love it so much," he said as he did his best to conceal the tears that are trying to escapes from his eyes which are slowly sliding down his pale face as he kissed the ring. "I love it."

Balder too got a white scarf with his name stitched in with black thread. Instead of a sweatshirt, he got a T-shirt that said "I love steak" with the picture of him eating steak above those letters. Wondering for a second how his picture was on the T-shirt like that. Humans have some weird spell sometimes. Another box but this time it was pure white with white ribbon, Inside he pulled out a pair of earrings that are golden with a light azure gem in the core. They had look identical to what his limiters was like years ago. After seeing Yui had put the ring on Apollo, he sulks a bit as he tugging her arm a bit getting her attention.

"Put this one me too!" Balder demanded holding the box of earrings up.

"Yes, yes.." taking one and putting it on the blond carefully. "How do you like it?"

"I love it a lot! Thanks!" Giving her a light hug.

Dionysus looked into his box seeing a bottle of wrapped high-quality wine. A purple box wrap in a green ribbon that contains a set of wine bottle earrings. A T-shirt that stated "Don't touch my wine!" sign in front of some garden of vines. He was staring at it adoring it so much. She understood exact what he fancy and he appreciates her for it. He didn't like anything too valuable or would get in the way of gardening and these are exact what he would love to have and got from her. He took a step closer to her and gave his thanks and was hoping that she might put them on him too just like Apollo and Balder. She did the same thing she did for Balder and put it on him.

"Thank you again. I really appreciate it very much! This wine bottle is great! And the shirt! Just excellent!"

"I took my time choosing all of these for you all after all."

Hades was taking his time taking out each of the items. A beautiful simple white scarf with a few strawberries on it was something he didn't expect someone to make for him plus it had his name in the midst of one of the strawberry. A T-shirt that seems to have what seem to be a small version of him sitting on top of an extra large daifuku above had the words "Luck and fortune are both on my side". He couldn't hide that smile as he looks at those things. A green box with a red ribbon was what he receive. Inside had a skull necklace that appears to be smiling at him.

"Hades-san, why don't I get that on for you?"

Handing her the pendant before turning around and kneel down facing her so she could put it around his neck. She pulls his hair to one side and puts her arms around his neck to get the necklace in front of him before attaching the jewelry together. Oh, how he hope time would just freeze right there. He touched it feeling the coldness from the metal in the form of a skull.

"How is it?"

"It's...pretty." seeking to find the proper word for it was hard for the underground ruler.

Loki find some interesting things in his box. Some metal box full of confections and another box was a jack-in-the-box that looked kinda like the younger Yui for some reasons. He kinda jumped when it popped out the moment he opened it. It made him smile a little at how she thought about this and bought it for him. Another smaller box, this time, red with blue ribbon, inside was a choker with a silver gemstone sitting in the center. Watching how she put the necklaces and rings on the other gods, he too stood in front of her.

"Here." shove them in her hand and just bend down to the ground facing her. Watching her take the choker into both hands before putting it on him. He was there for a few seconds just treasuring the moment of her arms around his neck. He was about to wrapped his arms around her waist before she releases her arms.

"There. How is it? Is it too tight?" she asked smiling gently.

"No. It's perfect," he said staying there sitting on the ground next to her bed no longer having the strength to get up.

"Loki-kun, can you get the other box laying down there for me please?" he reached under the bed to grab the last box there.

Melissa, it said on the box. The doll's eyes gleamed up seeing how she didn't forget about him. She opened the box for him to look and saw some attire that seems to be the right size for him. A pair of white shirt that said "I'm not a doll! Even if I am I can still beat you up." in front. Some black normal pants. When he tried it on it fitted him perfectly. And the last thing laying in the box were a string? Or was it thread?

"It's a bracelet," she said picking it up and fastening it on his wrist. "It's a good luck charm that was mine when I was younger and I wanted to give it to you."

"T-thanks." he kinda felt special getting something that she had kept since she was young. "I swear I'll cherish it."

The god of the sea receive a portrait of the sea and the sky, sea shells, an extremely thin and long blue scarf with his name, and small stuff animals. He wasn't surprised to find that she knew how he loves to gather sea shells seeing how he always have a bag full of them each time the gang would go to the beach for a vacation. But he did tear up, well, he is the one who gets move the easily among them all that's for sure. Now lastly there laid a small dark blue box with a light blue decoration. Inside is anklet with an aquamarine ornament just like his old limiter.

"Good thing you're wearing knee length jeans on otherwise I wouldn't be able to put it on you on now." the woman carefully bend down to the ground raising her hand for the anklet. "Here."

He handed her the gift watching as she put it on him. It felt him too perfectly that he made him ache to whimper. "Thank you, Yui."

The thunder god had his normally emotionless face like always. He found a scarf but not those long types ones but it's like an infinite scarf that was not too long. It was perfect. He didn't like anything that was too long and thin like noodles or those scarfs the others received. A photo frame with his, Loki, Balder, and Yui's picture in it. It was the first time they had a barbecue in the human world and someone had snapped a picture of them sitting together. A green T-shirt with some thunder in the background that had the words "I don't go easy on those that hurt my friends or family." A green box with gold ribbons was the last thing that he got that had metal armband with small green gems all over.

"May I?" Yui said waiting for the nod before taking the armband and held his hand squeezing the metal through. He felt the coldness of the metal shivered a bit. "There you go."

The armband was sitting there on his arm still a having the cold feels to it. "Thank you."

The moon god was already loving the rabbit stuff animal that was in the box. A box that had a crystal ball that had a what seem to be the moon in it. It looked like the dark sky with the bright gray full moon with tiny sparkling stars. And there some to be some small figures looking toward the moon. He smiled holding the nicely folded dark blue sweatshirt with a lighter circular moon. The same type of box as everyone else but his were purple with brown laces. A bracelet with a blue full moon next to a pink rabbit. As he picks it up he heard a jingle from it seeing little gold bells hanging from it.

Yui just watched up with her hand open not saying anything, wrapping the bracelet on the man. "I hope the bell won't annoy you."

"It'll soothe me instead. "

Yui watch them and start talking again, "So even if my time is up but that doesn't mean that yours is ok? I want you to...continue on and remember that I'll always be by your side no matter when or where. I'm sure that in some 10 or maybe a few 100 of years I will be back here and I'm sure that you'll find me. You'll befriend me once again and we'll fight together side by side. But for now, I want you to wait patiently. I'm sorry that sounds selfish of me that now my work is done while yours will have to continue on. I really do wish I had more time to spend with everyone. I want to see the firework, do our moon viewing, go to the beach, play in the snow, and have fun to spend time with you all again." eyes slowly close as she was accepted the darkness letting it swallow her up.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes, Yousei-san."

"I'll curse those that gets in my way of finding you."

"Let's go moon viewing again."

"We'll train together again ok?"

"I'll make new tricks and when I find you, you'll be the very first victim of mine."

"Let go to the beach together once more."

"We'll take care of the gardens and make good wines together. Oh, I'll even prepare the best wine you'll ever taste for you."

"I'll find you."

"Kutanagi, I'll find you and do my duty of watching over you again!"

A silence fills up the room as no reply came from the woman as her eyes continue to be close. One of them brave enough to reach out for her hand searching for a pulse that will make him smile and relieve thinking that she's ok that she's still here. But they all knew that there was none as their smile was dropped into a frown. They knew but wanted to have hope that she'll wake up and talk to them more. But she would no longer open her bright eyes and talk to them anymore. She was gone. Screaming and crying were heard from the room as each god broke down. Their hearts shatter in piece wanted to be repaired by her as she is the only one who can do so. They moan and weep for their friend, sister, teacher, and crush. Two of them was crying as they held her still warm hand to their forehead, another was crying silently as his hair covers his eyes just whispering "I'm sorry", one was hitting the ground as he was on his knee screaming about how he was unable to do anything, his older brother was trying to calm him down but fail and tears were wetting his cheeks too, another stood by the window looking at the garden they grew together, one standing there silent but tears flow down unstop, one stood by her bed patting her protectively, and another was hitting the wall cursing himself for everything.

Many 100 years later

A purple headed girl was walking her way to school as her hair was in a ponytail bounce around when she move. She stops and stares at 9 somewhat familiar figures in front of her. They were smiling at her and all said at the same time

"We found you at last."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that made a review to my story in my previous account and I'm very sorry for the long wait. There were a few problems with life.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Beginning

**This took forever to do because I just couldn't get the mood right for them. But something like this is good. I finished for a while now but I couldn't find the email I used for the fanfiction account so I couldn't post it. I apologize about that. There'll be another fanfiction that I plan to start and work on so make sure to wait for that. This time, my girlfriend wants a fanfiction of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Having it plan out right now.**

 **Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The New Beginning

"Who are you?" were the first thing she said to them. There was a feeling of fear yet something about the people in front of her felt intimate to her. But she's certain she never met them before so how?

The words stab them in the heart even if they understood and were prepare for this. They knew she wouldn't remember them yet they had hope deep within that she would somehow recognize them.

"W-we're not suspicious people, Yousei-san," Apollo said taking a step toward her.

She immediately took a step back when she saw him inching closer to her. "And I'm supposed to buy that? Every child has been disciplined not to talk to people who go around saying they're not suspicious or call you by some weird name. Or if the first thing they say to you is "We found you at last". So if you pardon me now as I have something important to do rather than talking to you people."

She strolls past the shocked men. The first to recover and seize her arm was Balder who realize after a second that he was tossed into the air above her head and then landed on the ground hard.

"O-ouch!" he clutched his head. The light god never endure such pain before, sure, he fell down a few times but it wasn't that hard. Something moist licked the blonde's hand and he recognized the fragrance and appearance to be blood. "B-blood." Apollo reach his arm out just in time to catch the blonde before he made contact with the ground again.

"Balder!"

Sighing the girl sat down next to the two gods to examine the unconscious man's head. "He's fine. It's just a bleeding a little and doesn't seem like he got any grave hit to the cerebellum. Come to my house I'll treat it just because I was the one that threw him like that."

She walks to the direction of her house not looking back even once until she reached the entrance of a large house. Unlocking the door and left it open for the people.

"Come in." was what she said motioning them to the living room after taking the slippers out for the seven people. They lay the still unconscious man on the couch that she was pointing at before going off to get some first aids.

"Yousei-san is so….different."

"Of course she wouldn't remember, she did get reincarnated after all. She probably drank the forgetting soup and forgot about us." Hades proclaimed.

"No fair. And when will she remember us again?"

"No one knows. Maybe. But there's a high chance she will never remember us."

"Remember what?" coming back holding a box of first aid. She kneels in front of the sofa and wet a pad of cotton with some alcohol. As gentle as she could she could pat the wound with the cotton wiping away the blood and clean it. Then she put another large cotton pad on the wound before wrapping his head with medical tape. "There. I'll let him sleep here for a while until he wakes up."

"Thank you," Thor mumbled.

She let out a small smile. "You're welcome."

"Y-Yousei-san! You really don't remember any of us?" Apollo ask.

"First off, my name isn't 'Yousei-san'. And second, I never met any of you before."

"Even me, Kutanagi? You don't remember me either?" the little rag doll who was sitting on Tsukito's shoulder finally said.

Her eyes roam about the room searching for the source of the voice before arriving on him. She blinked looking a bit astonishment before shaking her head.

"Say why don't we introduce ourselves and explain." Dionysus clapped his hand trying to cover up his hurt look.

"Alright. I can't throw you out without listening first, can I." she sat herself down on an armchair hearing what they have to say.

"Well…...do you believe in Gods?" Dionysus started.

"I don't want to believe something that cannot be proven or something I have not seen myself."

"We're your prove then. Because each of us is a God of something. And before you shout at us for being mad please let us finish. I'm Dionysus Thyrsos the God of Wine." snapping his fingers making a bottle of wine appears.

"Thor. God of thunder." Slapping his hands together 3 times. Each slap had created a loud thunder sound as the sky flashed.

"I'm Apollo Agana Belea the God of the Sun. Apollo for short." he steps over to the window and mumbles something. The cloudy sky had slowly flown away leaving the sun to shine in its place.

"Tsukito. Totuka Tsukito. God of the Moon. I'm sorry but since it's still early I'm unable to use my power."

"Takeru. Totuka Takeru. God of Sea and the Storm. Unless you want to see some storm or tsunami then I believe I shouldn't use my powers."

"Hades Aidoneus. God of the Underworld." he nodded his head. He couldn't bring the ghost or spirits of the souls underground because that could possibly scare her.

"Loki Laevatein. God of Fire and Pranks." a snap of his finger a fire float in midair and another a box appear in front of the girl. "Open it!" Of course, before she could, it opened by itself together with a loud scream and jumped out a cute chibi Loki.

"The one sleeping there is Balder, the God of Light," Apollo announced pointing at the asleep man.

"And I'm Melissa! I was created to protect you." he jumps off Tsukito's shoulder onto the floor.

Blinking slowly at them as they showed their powers, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. It was true that everything seems real enough but could she possibly truly believe what they are trying to tell her? She doesn't even know what to believe anymore after that performance of theirs. Trying to conclude something out by thoroughly inspecting each of them getting as much data that she can see from them as much as possible which isn't much.

"You look like you don't believe us," Melissa stated walking up to his beloved girl reaching out.

A bit scared, she moved back away from the foreign yet familiar creature. Everything so frustrating how she couldn't figure anything out from what she's provided. 'Who are they?', 'Why are they here?', 'Does I really know them?' and the questions spins off in her mind endlessly.

The rejection hurts seeing the closest of them get push away like that. What were they going to do to get her back? They're all are already holding back from touching her or tearing up but it was getting harder seeing your love in front of you yet they're not there. A groan cut through the silent and tense room with the blonde regaining conscious. Looking around like a bewildered puppy seeking for its master, once he spotted her, he lashed out about to glomp her.

Things were already confusing her and this male just came racing to hold her wasn't something she needed now. Putting her hand out in front of her wanting to stop him, a blinding light surrounds her that reveal a sword in front of her hand. Everyone in the room halt and stares at the sword in shock. That sword was always with Yui until the moment she died and had disappeared after.

"That sword. Yui's sword."

The only female looked at them not knowing what was going on as they got quiet examining the sword at was floating side to side almost telling her to grasp it. So she did. Images pop up inside of her. Images she doesn't know of, faces and places she has never seen. Without realizing it, tears made it's way to her eyes. She couldn't understand any of this and it was driving her crazy with each new thing coming in. Tearing up at a throbbing migraine and chest pain, she look at them trying desperately to get anything out of them but nothing was coming to her.

"I can't remember but something flashed in my head just now." she can see how much pain they're going through just because she couldn't remember and that made her heart twinges. "I'm sorry."

Looking at her shock but something felt it was moving again. They smile shaking their head.

"We can always start it all over again."

"Ah sorry, we haven't even asked you for your name have we?" Apollo said.

"I'm….."

 **The End**


End file.
